Imperfect
by DorianneGray
Summary: In her dreams, he spins the fairytale romance she's always wanted. In Yuuki Cross's perfect world, Zero Kiryuu exists. And in the midst of perfection, something always goes wrong. A ZeroxYuuki oneshot.


**Nyahahaha. Hello readers, I've risen from the grave. Here is another Zero/Yuuki fanfic for you. **** I surely missed the couple and now I'm revisiting them again. I do hope you'll enjoy this ficlet. Please do review if you get the chance. **

_***VK and all its awesomeness belongs to Hino-sensei, and I am a mere fangirl trying to amuse myself***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Imperfect**

_**ZeroxYuuki**_

_**Yuuki's POV**_

His face lit up the moment he saw me. His lavender irises were hypnotizing. They were the only ones that had ever managed to captivate me. "Hey!"

Zero rushed over and embraced me tightly, making my eyes tear up for a bit. I managed to hold them back, sniffing slightly. He soon let go and took a good look at me, probably sensing my anxiety. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I smiled. It was a sad smile. "I think you know."

"No," he said, after a few seconds of looking around him. "No, I do not."

I sighed. Having it escape from my lips was harder than I expected. "I'm leaving. For good."

He stared at me like I was crazy, and then he laughed.

"Nice joke there, really."

I did not laugh with him. "I'm not kidding."

"What do you mean you're not kidding? You've gotta be kidding," he said, his voice shaking a bit. "I mean, this is your world. This is all you've ever wanted—Yori, Chairman Cross, your friends..."

Zero trailed off, and continued. "..._me_."

I shook my head.

"I know that," I said quietly. "And I want to thank you so much for everything, but I can't just stay here. I have a life to get back to, a duty to follow through. I can't go on living in this dream, no matter how perfect it is. _I have to wake up, Zero._"

And at that moment when I paused, he kissed me, pulled me closer to him. I did not hold back, since this could have been my very last kiss with him. I ran my hands through his silver hair, feeling its tenderness. He pulled away eventually, but bumped his forehead against mine. His breathing was slow and tired. The whole scenario made my heart shatter into pieces, and he still held me to him, refusing to let go. I clutched a fistful of his shirt and felt the same way.

"E-even if," he whispered. "Even if I'm here?"

I cried. I couldn't remember the last time I've cried this much. He cried along with me.

"Yes," I answered, finally.

He backed away so quickly, that I lost my balance and almost fell. "I thought you said you love me."

"I do!"

"Then if you love me, you'll stay."

"_If you love me, you'll let me go._"

He didn't answer after that. It pained me to see tears continuously flowing down his cheeks. I've never seen a boy cry until now. We were so quiet, only making noises through muffled sobs and sniffles.

Zero's voice now held acid. "It's him, isn't it? Kaname. You think you owe him something."

I said nothing.

"You do know," he said, once again breaking the deafening silence. "...you do know that I won't be there when you wake up? You'll never see me again."

"Yeah. I know."

He sighed as he came forward and held both my hands. "_Yuuki._ I love you. I always will."

My name sounded incredibly right as they left his lips, but I didn't answer him. I wept, wishing such a person could be real, to exist in _my life_, not only in my dreams.

I ran away from him, into a certain light. I could have sworn I heard his voice.

"I'll let you go."

That was when I woke up. I reached to the opposite side of the bed. Kaname Kuran slept soundly, peacefully, and I watched his chest move as he took slow breaths. I shut my eyes tight, believing for a moment that I could go back. I couldn't.

I woke up.

_I woke up into an imperfect world; into a world without him. _

_A world without Zero Kiryuu. _

_

* * *

_**Gahhhh. I was really sad while writing this. Zero and Yuuki make such a tragic couple, that it's heartbreaking but incredibly beautiful at the same time. And err, to explain things about how Zero is pretty much...gone from Yuuki's life, that's up to you to decide. He could be dead by then for all you know. HAHA. But then who would want that? ;_; I should stop rambling now. I apologize though if it was rather confusing to read, but do make me a happy fish and review! :)  
**


End file.
